customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
FINAL STAGE (STICKMAN SASUKE)
The Final stage of Stickman Sasuke has had 6 incarnations SM SASUKE I-III version 1 The competitors must climb a 23 metre tower in 40 seconds the first part is the 13m high Heavenly Ladder (Made of wood and rope) followed by the 10m G - Rope. This version is the only one to actually be from the real life version of the show it was defeated in SM SASUKE III by KOJI HASHIMOTO. Attempted: 4 times; Lee En Zhi (I), Toshihiro Takeda (II), Hitoshi "The Muscle" Kanno (III), Kouji Hashimoto (III). Beaten in SMS III by KOUJI HASHIMOTO SM SASUKE IV-VIII version 2 This was the first final stage completly unique to the Stickman Sasuke series all the rest what followed are also unique to the series. The competitor must climb a now 26 metre tower in 40 seconds now comprising of 3 obstacles, the competitor first had to climb the Ring Ladder 8m followed by pulling themselves up between two twin ropes (8m per side) followed by the 10m Goal Rope. This version was first attempted by Ryo Matachi and it was finally defeated by TOSHIHIRO TAKEDA in episode VIII. Attempted: 5 times; Ryo "The Superfan" Matachi (VI), Yuuji "The Grand Champion" Urushihara (VII), Makoto Nagano (VII), Toshihiro Takeda (VIII), Kouji Hashimoto (VIII). Beaten in SMS VIII by TOSHIHIRO TAKEDA SM SASUKE NEO IX-XVI version 3 After Takeda's kanzenseiha in VIII the course had a major revamp and the final stage changed drastically the tower height was increased to a mammoth 40 metres high. The tower's light rings have been replaced by triangle lights and the light beams are fixed. The course was so brutal it took a amazing 5 tournaments before anyone would attempt this final. The competitor had 45 seconds to first climb a 14m Orb climber (ball shaped hand and foot holds alternating left to right) followed by 3 ropes the first two were 8m each in length upon completing these the competitor finally has to climb the 10m Goal rope to reach the top. The design is based on the design seen in the RL SASUKE 17 ending. Hitoshi Kanno was the first competitor to attempt this final tower in XIII and finally it was the great MAKOTO NAGANO who managed to beat it with 1 second to spare in XVI. This is also the first time that confetti is released if someone presses the button. Attempted: 5 times; Hitoshi "The Muscle" Kanno (XIII), Yoshiyuki Okuyama (XIV), Kongu Takahashi (XVI), Lee En Zhi (XVI), Makoto Nagano (XVI). Beaten in SMS XVI by MAKOTO NAGANO SM SASUKE ULTIMATE XVII-XXX Version 4 After Makoto Nagano's Kanzenseiha all 4 stages were redesigned from the ground up the tower remains at 40 metres. After 7 long tournaments Lee en Zhi became the first person to beat stage 3 in ultimate sasuke and alas the newest final stage was at last revealed, the final stage has new coloured light rings and is much different to the previous tower. The competiors had 45 seconds to first climb a 14 metre SKY WAY CLIMBER wall with only 3cm ledges for hand holds followed by 11 metres of SPIDER FLYING 4 spider flip boards had to be ascended and the competitor had to leap over to the other board to continue climbing finally the competitor has to climb the now 15 metre high Rope climb to the goal now named the ULTIMATE ROPE CLIMB so achieve Kanzanseiha. Lee En Zhi was the first competitor to attempt this final and after 7 others failed it Ironically Lee would reach it again and this time managed to beat it with a second to spare in XXX making him the 4th Grand champion! Attempted: 9 times; Lee En Zhi (XXIII, XXX), Yuuji "The Grand Champion" Urushihara (XXIV), David "The Godfather" Campbell (XXVII), Kouji Hashimoto (XXVII), Ryo "The Superfan" Matachi (XXVIII), Toshihiro Takeda (XXIX), Makoto Nagano (XXIX), Shinya Kishimoto (XXX). Beaten in SMS XXX by LEE EN ZHI SM SASUKE ULTIMATE II XXXI - LI version 5 The tower once again remains at 40 metres and cosmetically is the same structure as in XVII - XXX except there are ringed flashing lights above all the corner lights. And golden laser beam lights alongside the regular blue and green laser ones. The 5th incarnation of the Final Stage was finally reached after nine tournaments in SM SASUKE XXXIX and two new obstacles comprise it. The first new obstacle is now the IRONMAN RATCHET WHEEL a large crank wheel weighing 40lbs with bar rungs all around it the competitor has to work the wheel up a 20m high crankshaft (while hanging off it) climbing the rungs on the wheel pulling the wheel up the shaft clicking it through all the ratchet springs which hold it up allowing the competitor to wind the wheel to top. This proved to be extremly stamina sapping as the first challenger JUN SATO ran out of steam on this obstacle and just had to let go from the pain of it. If the competitor reaches the top of this they immediatly go into the second obstacle which is the new SHIN TRUE ULTIMATE ROPE a rope climb from the top of the crank wheel right up to the goal this new Rope climb is a excruciating 20m climb to the top. KOJI HASHIMOTO made it to the SHIN ULTIMATE ROPE but only got a few meters up it before time ran out as he too was sapped by the new RATCHET WHEEL. The time limit to complete both these obstacles and hit the button on the Goal is 40 seconds. After 21 tournaments the course was finally defeated by RYO MATACHI with 0.35 seconds left on his third attempt at the tower! Attempted: 13 times; Jun Sato (XXXIX), Kouji Hashimoto (XXXIX), Shinya Kishimoto (XL), Kazuhiko Akiyama (XLIV), Ryo "The Superfan" Matachi (XLV, XLIX, LI), Yuuji "The Grand Champion" Urushihara (XLVI), Makoto Nagano (XLVI), Paul "Mr. Consistency" Kasemir (XLIX), Kongu Takahashi (L), Li En Zhi (L), Hitoshi "The Muscle" Kanno (LI). Beaten in SMS LI by RYO MATACHI SM SASUKE ULTIMATE III LII-Present version 6 (current) The tower once again remains at 40 metres. After 12 tournaments and 14 months of waiting,The FINAL Stage was finally revealed in SM SASUKE LXIII 63 After Yusuke Morimoto became the one to finally clear STAGE 3. The first obstacle is the RISING KUNAI'S - A bar with 2 kunai's attached weighing 50lbs the competitor has to jump the bar cranking the two kunais through the click springed rungs to the top. If it is not completed in 20 seconds the rungs retract and the contestant falls to the ground The total height of this part is 20 metres. The second obstacle is the ENDLESS ROPE CLIMB also 20 metres. The rope is supported by a Bungee mechanism at the top making climbing it in quick time even harder than it was before! The contestant has 40 seconds to clear both obstacles and climb the total 40 meters if they reach the top and hit the button they will achieve Kanzenseiha! After 6 years the brutal final stage was finally defeated by KENJI TAKAHASHI in SMS 70 Attempted: Once; Yusuke Morimoto (LXIII), Yuuji "The Grand Champion" Urushihara (LXIV), Makoto Nagano (LXV), Ryo "The Superfan" Matachi (LXV), Shinya Kishimoto (LXVIII), Tomohiro Kawaguchi (LXIX), Kenji Takahashi (LXX). Beaten in SMS LXX 70 by KENJI TAKAHASHI